


Baby bat

by petrichor_13



Series: Study Hall of Justice衍生 [1]
Category: Study Hall of Justice (DC Comics: Secret Hero Society #1)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_13/pseuds/petrichor_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trinity三人共同飼養蝙蝠寶寶的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby bat

**Author's Note:**

> Study Hall of Justice衍生。  
> 如果沒看過Study Hall of Justice也不會有閱讀上的問題，反正就是幼馴染的三巨頭XD!  
> 但偶爾會添加一些小設定還請注意。

※

 

_"蝙蝠屬於哺乳類中的翼手目，為夜行性生物，通常群體行動，主要棲息於洞穴、樹洞、森林中等等。而翼手目又可以分成兩個亞目，分別是大翼手目及小翼手目。前者體型較大，多以水果為主食，例如狐蝠；後者體型遠較前者小，除了蟲類以外，亦以血及肉為食物。................"_

 

Clark快速掃描著網頁上密密麻麻的介紹文字，頓時感到一陣困擾。他嘆了口氣，改轉頭盯著暫時被他包裹在乾淨白毛巾裡，並放置於紙箱中的蝙蝠寶寶。紙箱中的生物有著小而尖的三角形耳朵，漆黑渾圓的雙眼無辜的望向自己，牠整顆頭都毛茸茸的，讓Clark情不自禁的想伸手搔一搔。  
至於怎麼會有這個意外的驚喜，就得回溯到昨日他一個人前往離家中有些距離的小森林中散步時，在一棵高大又年老的樹木旁發現一團在落葉與蘚苔間輕微震動著的黑色不明生物。Clark蹲下來輕輕將那團生物捧在手心，赫然發現是一隻落單的蝙蝠寶寶。他抬起頭快速搜索著枝葉繁盛的樹木頂端，卻沒有發現其他蝙蝠的蹤影。而眼前的幼小生物不知道是因為飢餓抑或是右側翅膀的細小傷口產生疼痛而不停顫抖著，在經過一秒鐘的考慮後，Clark決定先把蝙蝠寶寶帶回家裡照顧和包紮。

 

Martha對此到是一點意見都沒有，反而很開心的逗弄著這團迷人的小東西。  
「若不是牠有翅膀我都要以為那是一隻剛出生沒多久的小狗了呢!」Martha笑著說道。隨後走進廚房端來一小籃水果，包括蘋果、葡萄、香蕉、桃子等等。

「可憐的小傢伙應該餓了，讓牠吃點東西吧!」  
Clark點點頭。在將蝙蝠寶寶抱出來之後卻又有些困窘的說

「但我其實還沒搞懂牠屬於什麼品種....又或者喜歡吃什麼......」

「噢，這確實是一個大問題。不如我們先讓牠自己挑?也許明天你可以帶著牠去找你的朋友們，說不定三個人一起動腦就可以找出牠的品種了。」  
Martha輕輕摸了摸兒子的頭髮，向他露出一個溫暖的微笑。

其實Clark在母親提議之前就有這個打算了，畢竟Bruce在他眼裡簡直就是一個無所不知的怪人(好吧，他和Diana大概也是怪人)。  
在贊同母親的提議過後他開始盯著手中的蝙蝠寶寶，嘗試分辨出對方的飲食喜好，但這項任務對他來說顯然太過困難。  
為了讓這個幼小的生命體盡快恢復體力，Clark決定挑選一顆大小剛好的葡萄來進行第一次餵食。蝙蝠寶寶先是愣了愣，隨後緩慢的開始啃咬，沒有多久兩邊臉頰都變得鼓鼓的彷彿小倉鼠一般。Clark伸出食指輕輕摸了摸蝙蝠寶寶的頭，一股莫名的滿足感從心底油然而生。

 _Bruce和Diana一定會很喜歡牠的。_ Clark暗自想道。

也許他們還能幫牠取一個名字。這個念頭讓農場男孩獲得了一整天的好心情。

 

傍晚，他在三人共用的聊天群組內向朋友們提及此事，並約定明天一早在Bruce家裡碰面。  
對此Diana很是期待，而韋恩家的小少爺雖然回應既冷淡又嚴肅，但Clark知道對方一定會像自己一樣興奮得睡不著。  
(然而今晚Clark一鑽到被窩裡不到30秒就睡的不省人事，整個白天和下午的觀察活動耗費他不少精神。)

 

※

「早安Bruce!早安Diana!」Clark站在韋恩大宅前向他最好的(可能也是唯二)的朋友們打招呼。  
Diana並沒有先和Clark在路口會合，而是已經站在屋內，因為她早在一個小時前就抵達。  
"我實在太興奮了!天剛亮就從家裡飛到這。Alfred發現我不停在大宅附近附近晃來晃去之後就請我到裡面用享用一頓美味的早餐!"女孩在簡訊這麼寫道。

「噢Bruce你快過來看!牠毛茸茸的簡直就像一隻可愛的小狗狗!」沒等Clark踏進階梯，Diana便好奇的往紙箱內一探究竟，身後的黑色長髮也因為有些激動的情緒而左右搖擺著。

「快把他帶到我的秘密研究室!牠肯定會喜歡那裏。我們必須快速、準確的查出牠屬於什麼品種。」Bruce以高於平常語速的狀態說道，甚至都沒有察覺自己的嘴角微微上揚著。  
Clark點點頭，抱著紙箱快步走進屋內，三個人便消失在大宅的走廊盡頭。

穿著黑色西裝的管家愉快的看著孩子們消失的方向，準備走進廚房開始思考午餐的菜色。  
(當然了，Alfred知道Bruce口中的秘密研究室就是大宅下方的蝙蝠洞。 **Alfred知道所有事。** )

 

而這並非Diana和Clark第一次到蝙蝠洞，事實上，他們來過很多次了，只是每一次Bruce都喜歡用不同的名字來稱呼這個地方。  
和上個月比較起來蝙蝠洞裡並沒有什麼變化，除了工作檯上Batplane的設計圖比之前更加詳盡之外，Clark發現電腦旁還有好幾份蝙蝠習性的相關資料以及一本蝙蝠百科。  
看來Bruce在昨天就做了相當多的調查工作。

 

「先把牠放在這裡。」Bruce指著工作檯較為空曠的部分，接著小心翼翼的把包裹在白色毛巾的蝙蝠抱了出來。

「你看的出來牠是什麼品種嘛?」Diana一邊問道一邊在工作檯四周走來走去。

Bruce搖搖頭，他目前只能以體型來確定蝙蝠寶寶應該是某種果蝠或狐蝠，他還必須要更仔細的翻閱蝙蝠百科才能分辨出這團小生物的屬與種。  
他將蝙蝠寶寶遞給Clark，開始在鍵盤上敲敲打打。

Diana在Bruce開始埋頭苦幹後決定和蝙蝠寶寶玩耍，雖然她不太確定要和牠玩些什麼，但聽著蝙蝠寶寶發出吱吱聲著實帶給她樂趣。  
而Clark在發現Bruce大概不需要幫忙之後便開始在蝙蝠洞內晃來晃去，畢竟這個蝙蝠洞比他家還要大，一時半刻也逛不完。

 

十分鐘過去，Bruce猛然從電腦椅中站起，有些興奮的朝他們說

「如果我沒有調查錯誤，我想牠應該是一隻灰頭狐蝠寶寶。」

Diana抬起頭來捧著那團迷人小生物來到Bruce身邊，Clark也飛快的靠了過來。  
年輕的偵探在此時開始介紹他們意外獲得的驚喜。

「灰頭狐蝠生活在熱帶雨林、森林或紅樹林中，在溫暖的季節裡會成群出現，冬季則較為分散。白天會成群在濃密的樹冠層休息，夜間則飛行到數公里外覓食。但灰頭狐蝠缺乏聲納系統，所以仰賴視覺及嗅覺尋找食物，通常以果實、花粉、花蜜等為主食。而灰頭狐蝠也是世界上體型最大的蝙蝠種類之一，雙翼展開可以長達一公尺以上。」

「一公尺以上!聽起來真棒!」Diana驚呼著，朝手中的蝙蝠眨眨眼

「那牠現在大概多大了呢?」Clark問道

「恩...關於這一點我無法非常確定，但牠應該已經脫離斷奶期，至少有5到6個月大。」

「聽起來是個適合飼養的年紀。嘿!既然我們要飼養牠......就來幫牠取個名字吧!」

「Diana說的沒錯，我們應該牠取一個名字。」  
Bruce微微點頭，接著說

「有人有任何想法嘛?」  
Clark聳聳肩，而Diana先是思考了一下，隨後露出一個爽朗的笑容

「Ben怎麼樣?感覺很適合牠!」

「聽起來不錯?」Clark覆議

「恩......從牠現在的反應看來這是個完美的選擇。」Bruce如此宣布著。

 

在這個生機蓬勃的早晨裡，他們三人開始了一段飼養蝙蝠寶寶的旅程。

 


End file.
